


HQ Rare Pairs: Smutty Version

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha!Daishou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Doctor and Patient, Anal Fingering, Begging, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Terushima, Omega!Tsukki, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Bondage, alpha daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: It's a collection of Rare pairs from HQ getting down and dirty.





	1. Rare Pair #1: Omegaverse: DaichixYuuji

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that may have already been done but i'm doing my own where requests are highly welcomed but it has to be a rare pair and with what sexual activities you want them to be doing. You can inbox me and request but i won't be able to see it in time so bear with me.

Omega! Terushima x Alpha! Daichi

Terushima knew his heat would be coming soon and began preparing for it. He had gotten all the pillows, toys and condoms he knew he and Daichi would need during his heat. Luckily for them, it was almost the weekend and they could lock themselves in their home and deal with his heat with no interruptions.

He was in the bathroom taking a shower when it came. His body began getting hot and his ass begun leaking slick down his thighs and mixing with the water from the shower head as it poured down the drain. His cock slowly began getting erect as his hole opened and closed as though begging or something to be kept inside.

Terushima moaned low in his throat when his left hand teasingly brushed the slit of his cock before wrapping his palm around himself and pumping a few times. He was so absorbed by the ministrations his hand was doing to his cock that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open and close slowly.

He realized there was someone in the bathroom with him when the shower curtain was opened and Daichi stood there with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk on his lips.

“By all means, don’t let me stop you.”

Terushima smiled at that and pumped himself faster, his asshole removing more slick and filling up the bathroom with his smell. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the familiar tightening in his balls before thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock and hit the wall of the shower and dripping onto the wet floor.

His eyes returned to their rightful position and he looked through hazy eyes at his boyfriend. Terushima noticed the obvious bulge in Daichi’s trousers and the hungry look in his eyes and decided to tease him. He turned his back to Daichi before bending down and touching his toes and clenching and unclenching his hole, feeling an increase in the amount of slick pouring out at his obscene position.

Daichi growled at the sight before him before turning and getting a towel and turning off the shower. He grabbed Terushima and wrapped him in the towel before carrying him in his arms to their room and dumping him on the bed.

Terushima watched lustfully as Daichi shed his clothes, his cock hardening at the sight of Daichi’s large throbbing cock. Terushima licked his lips at the sight and removed the towel wrapped around him before crawling on the bed to where Daichi was kneeling and kissing him on the lips.

Daichi quickly deepened the kiss, using his tongue to ravish the inside of Terushima’s mouth as his hands traveled from Terushima’s waist down to his round ass cheeks and fondling them in his palms.

Terushima moaned into Daichi’s mouth, his hand traveling down to Daichi’s cock and palming it roughly. He broke away from the kiss to whisper breathlessly, “Daichi…please… I need it.”

As payment for his stunt in the bathroom, Daichi decided to tease the blonde, “Need what?”

Terushima’s mind was completely covered by the haze of lust that he had no shame begging for Daichi’s dick. “I need your large cock inside me!”

Daichi chuckled at that, “Since you asked so nicely. Lie on your back and spread your legs wide.”

Terushima was quick to comply, lying on his back he spread his legs as wide as possible and his wet hole was completely exposed to the cool air. He moaned loudly when Daichi leaned down to his hole and began eating him out. Daichi expertly twisted his tongue to press inside as far as he could go before rapidly flicking his tongue up and down inside Terushima. He pulled out his tongue and pressed his lips to Terushima’s asshole before sucking in the copious amount of slick pouring out.

Terushima was losing his mind, he knew from experience that Daichi could make him come with simply eating him out and he didn’t want that. What he wanted was to come from Daichi’s cock and he said so to Daichi.

“Daichi… I don’t want to cum like this…”

Daichi pulled away from Terushima’s hole, his mouth glistening with Terushima’s slick and his saliva which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He casually inserted two fingers inside Terushima and found his prostate with ease and rubbed it and using the tips of his fingers, he pinched Terushima’s prostate, enjoying the loud moans coming from Terushima.

Terushima felt his climax coming closer and closer with every frantic press and pinch on his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last long when Daichi entered him and fucked him into the mattress. His climax was about to hit him when Daichi pulled out his fingers making Terushima whine.

Daichi was reaching for a condom when he was stopped by Terushima’s words. “No condom…i want to feel you inside me.”

“But what if you…”

“It’s okay; I made sure to take the pill.” Terushima assured Daichi. Letting go of his legs, Terushima used his hands to hold his ass open for Daichi and said, “Fuck me, Daichi.”

Daichi didn’t need any more convincing as he positioned his dick at Terushima’s entrance and slowly pushed in, letting Terushima feel him entering inch by inch. Terushima moaned at feeling Daichi slowly enter him, he felt his climax hit him once more when Daichi slammed his hips and pushed his cock deep into Terushima.

Daichi moaned low in his throat, the feeling of Terushima’s wet and hot hole tightening around him when he climaxed made him grind down on Terushima’s prostate as hard as he could milking Terushima completely.

Terushima saw stars behind his closed eyelids with how intense his climax was. He moaned with oversensitivity when Daichi pulled out till the tip barely remained in and slammed inside hard. Picking up the pace, Daichi held apart Terushima’s legs and fucked him as hard as he could hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Feeling his knot form, Daichi stopped his thrusts and maneuvered them so that one of Terushima’s legs was on his shoulder and was held by his hand and with the new position, Daichi’s cock could somehow reach deeper inside Terushima.

He grinded down on Terushima’s abused prostate before thrusting in a few more times, saying to an over stimulated Terushima, “I’m going to come,”

Terushima could barely understand what Daichi was saying, the sensation of his over sensitive prostate being pounded into plus feeling Daichi’s knot catch on the rim of his hole with every thrust sending him over the edge once more, his cock barely removing any cum anymore.

Daichi thrust in as deep as he could twice before pushing his large knot in Terushima and splashing his walls with his hot cum. Daichi felt Terushima tighten around him when he climaxed inside and chuckled lowly.

“You really enjoy it when I’m cum inside you, don’t you?”

Getting no response made Daichi chuckle once more. He carefully moved them into a more comfortable position with Daichi spooning a sleepy Terushima. Daichi kissed Terushima’s dyed hair and rubbed small circles into the smaller man’s stomach and fell asleep soon after Terushima fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets taught a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened

He was reassigned to one of the strange cases. The cases that none of the other handlers wanted. The cases that Suguru Daishou himself didn’t desire but couldn’t refute against. He walked from his superior’s office and back to his own office, making sure to lock the door before going to sit at the chair behind his desk.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He was so close to solving the issues with his previous patient and it greatly frustrated him that all his progress and hard work was going down the drain, or even worse, to someone unqualified. The thought made him sigh again. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it –he had tried- and decided to look over his new patient in hopes of a distraction.

Daishou opened the pale yellow folder placed on top of his desk and began flipping through the pages. “Snarky, sarcastic, barely co-operative, etc.,” Daishou read out loud, reciting the words written down by his new patient’s previous handler.

“So, I got assigned to a snarky little shit,” Daishou said bitterly. “Fucking brilliant,” He continued flipping through the pages, skimming through the information noted down and pausing when what he had been searching for finally made its appearance.

“Tall, rather slender, has blonde hair and pale skin, omega male, has pale yellow eyes –wears glasses-.” Daishou read the description of his new patient and turned his eyes to look at the various photos placed inside the folder, all of which were taken in different angles.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Daisho said, reading the name written beneath the photos of said male. He sighed once more. Looking at the personality description and the cool, aloof look in the blonde’s eyes, Daisho thought, ‘ _Unlike my previous patient, he doesn’t seem to be a complete bore.’_  

He read more of the information written on Tsukishima, his heat cycles, his suppressants, how he reacted when his heat arrived, and his reaction with isolation. Daisho smirked when he saw the omega’s heat was approaching in a very short amount of time. He was curious to see exactly how ‘interesting’ –the previous handler had noted down –the blonde’s reaction was when he was in heat. He was still irked that his patient had been given away but he saw promise in his new patient and Daisho couldn’t wait to see Tsukishima with his own eyes.

                                                                *******************

He didn’t have to wait for very long because a few days after receiving and looking through Tsukishima’s file, Daishou was given the ‘okay’ to go see the blonde and was escorted to the room where Tsukishima Kei resided in.

The room was no different from all the other rooms Daishou had been in. The walls were painted a deep, dark red. There was a large bed in the centre of the room made with the finest material for the comfort of the omegas during and after their heats. There were a few night stands placed beside the bed for whatever the omega residing in that room would need and the large white dresser in the corner of the room filled with all the clothing the omega needed.

Technically, his job was basically to observe how crazed an Omega could get with an Alpha in their vicinity, taking down notes of their behaviour, how needy they would become etcetera. It wasn’t very interesting but Daishou enjoyed watching the different types of Omegas assigned to him suffer with him in the room, it was something like therapy for him, watching the heat induced Omegas squirm on the bed, their hands chained to the bed to prevent movement while a large vibrating dildo with a knot went off in their ass.

Sometimes if the Omegas got too needy or ended up fainting too many times due to the heat, the doctors –varying between Alpha and Beta males- were allowed to…relieve the Omega but were not permitted to bond with them and –after many incidents of Alpha doctors bonding to the Omega assigned to them- thus the Omegas had reinforced collars that spread widely around the nape of their necks, preventing any Alpha from bonding with them during their heat.

Daishou was hoping he’d get a chance to see the ‘snarky blonde’ lose himself to his heat, he was hoping to see the Omega whining on the bed, begging for his knot as he was brought to orgasm after orgasm after orgasm till he passed out or Daishou deemed it was enough. And with that –surprisingly pleasing-image in his mind, Daishou smirked slightly and turned to look at his Omega.

Daishou hadn’t expected to see the blonde casually resting on the bed with a book in his hands.

‘ _He’s reading about Dinosaurs?’_

Tsukishima Kei barely turned to look at the guests in his bedroom, sparing Daishou a once over before looking away with a disdainful look.

Daishou already disliked the blonde and they hadn’t even spoken a single word to each other.

The escort sensed the tension in the room and hurriedly made his exit, closing and locking the door behind him before going on his way, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone in the room.

It wasn’t unusual for the door to be locked after the Alpha doctors were escorted to the Omegas room. The Alphas always had another key in their coats in case of an emergency or if they needed something from outside and couldn’t have someone deliver it to them.

Daishou stood there, watching the blonde for any sort of reaction but he got none. The blonde Omega was completely devoid of any emotion, let alone a reaction and Daishou would have refused to believe the blonde was in heat if it wasn’t for the sweet yet slightly spicy smell in the air, signalling the beginning of his heat.

“Are you going to stand there and watch me all night, Doctor-san?”

Daishou hadn’t expected the blonde to willingly engage in any conversation with him and was surprised to hear his voice. “Of course not,” Daishou walked over to the seat positioned near the wall facing the bed and sat down. He casually crossed his leg over the other one and made himself comfortable, “My job is to observe you, which is what I am about to do.”

Kei rolled his eyes and resumed reading his book and said off-handily at Daishou. “Go right ahead, Doctor-san.”

                                                               -------------------------------------------

And Daishou waited and waited and waited for a lengthy amount of time, watching the blonde and occasionally bending his head to write something down on the clipboard in his hand before going back to observing the blonde. And that pissed Kei off.

“Hey, what do you keep writing down?” Kei asked. He was irritated by the feeling of those snake-like eyes watching his every move and barely feeling relieved when those eyes looked away for a moment to write down something that Kei wasn’t even sure of what it was because he had barely moved from his  spot on the bed. It was extremely irritating to have someone in the same room as him and not say a single word and maybe it was the heat prompting him to engage in another conversation with his Doctor but Kei didn’t care, so long as those eyes stopped watching him like a hawk, it didn’t matter if it was his heat prompting him to talk or not.

“Things about you,” Daishou answered, looking away from the blonde and writing down something else and in doing so, he ended up pissing Kei off even more.

“What things? I’ve barely moved from here.” Kei furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn’t understand what it was that Daishou could be writing about him seeing as he had been still in one place this entire time.

“Yes, but I can see how your body is moving,” At seeing Kei’s confused look ,Daishou elaborated, “For example, how your right eye twitches when I look away from you to write another note about you. Or how you keep glancing over at me when you think I’m not looking. Also how you keep forcing your body to reject and supress the effects of your heat.”

Kei was surprised. The Alpha male was absolutely right in his notes. He had been doing all of the above but didn’t expect Daishou to notice, let alone take note of it.

“You…you’re not like the other doctors,” Kei stated with a twinge of humor in his voice. He turned his body to fully face the Alpha male with a condescending smirk on his lips. “You’re different.”

Daishou raised one eyebrow, he hadn’t thought that the ‘snarky, condescending Omega’ would take interest in him. It was rather…pleasing to see. “How am I different?” he asked, pausing in writing another note and giving Kei his full attention.

“You don’t seem stupid,” Kei said, “or at least I hope you’re not,” He added as an afterthought, pressing his finger on his bottom lip as if he was thinking about Daishou’s intelligence.

Kei clearly intended to see how far he could push Daishou buttons. He was hoping it’d be farther than his other doctors; they all gave up and left angrily when Kei began picking on their intelligence and their pathetic job choice.

Daishou tried to hold it back but couldn’t stop the way his lip twitched angrily and how his fingers clenched into a fist in his lap. ‘ _This cocky brat,’_ Daishou thought, ‘ _Purposefully trying to provoke me, who the hell does he think he is?’_

“Then, what does it seem like I am?” Daishou asked instead of saying what was on his mind.

“A manipulative, cunning, underhanded bastard,” Kei dead panned, not wasting even a second to think about his answer.

Daishou unexpectedly laughed, he knew he was all of the above but nobody had ever actually said to his face and he told the blonde so.

“That is because they didn’t want you to use it as blackmail against them.” Kei said. “You look like the type to do that kind of thing.”

Daishou’s eye twitched. He was trying his best to hold his rage back but he could feel the telltale signs of pure irritation slowly flooding his insides, like a boat on the sea with a hole, slowly flowing in and filling him up till all he could see and feel was anger.

Kei smirked widely when he felt the Alpha doctors’ pheromones lash out wildly in anger. He ignored the way the omega side of him cowered in fear and continued smirking. “Oh? Are you angry, Doctor-san?” Kei asked feigning innocence as he cocked his head slightly to the side, the smirk on his lips widening even further when he saw how Daishou grit his jaw angrily.

“It’s true, isn’t it? You’ve blackmailed everyone you’ve ever met to climb up to your current position, haven’t you?” Kei scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. “How disgusting, you, a mighty Alpha, couldn’t achieve anything and resorted to such cheap, underhanded tactics.” Kei looked directly at Daishou as he said, “You’re pathetic.”

In hindsight, Kei probably should have stopped talking a while back; it would have saved him so much trouble. But he didn’t. He kept goading the older male for a reaction and he regretted it when he finally got it.

                                                               -----------------------------------------

Daishou didn’t know he could move that fast.

One moment, he was sitting down on the sofa with the pen clutched tightly in his hand and his jaw clenched, the next he was pressing Kei’s face into the bed harshly. He ignored the yelp of pain from the blonde and pressed his hand even further into Kei’s neck which caused him to be pressed even deeper into the mattress. Kei scrambled and tried clawing at Daishou’s body to make him release his grip on his neck but to no avail when Daishou simply climbed on top of the bed and pinned the blonde down with his bodyweight and the hand holding onto Kei’s neck didn’t let up for even a second.

Daishou bent down so his mouth was level with Kei’s ear and said in such a low and threatening voice that Kei stiffened in fear. “Repeat it.” “Repeat what you just said, I dare you to.”

All he got in response was a muffled whimper.

Daishou didn’t lift his head from its position and chuckled lowly, the sound flowing directly into Kei and making him shiver. “Ah, that’s right, you can’t say anything.” The grip on Kei’s tightened even further, “Not when I have you pressed down into the mattress like the filthy Omega whore that you are.”

“Hey, tell me, Tsukishima-kun, between me, the slimy bastard who blackmailed his way up to being a doctor and you, the omega currently being held by the facility the slimy bastard works for, who’s more pathetic?” Daishou said with so much venom in his voice that it even surprised him and Kei.

Daishou released his grip on Kei’s neck, not too much but enough for the blonde to lift his head from the mattress and answer him.

“I-I don’t know,” Kei coughed and tried looking in the direction of Daishou with watery eyes. “Probably the slimy bastard who got hard from forcefully pushing a defenseless Omega down,”

Daishou lifted his head and laughed –it wasn’t a lovely sound at all, it made Kei want to cover his ears and go into hiding till the creature producing the god awful sound died- before bending down to look at his crotch and true to Kei’s words, his cock was erect.

“You’re right! The slimy bastard is the pathetic one,” Daishou grinded down on Kei’s back, letting his hard member brush over the Omega’s clothed back before sitting back down on Kei. “He’s the one that got hard…but he’s not the only one aroused, is he, Tsukishima Kei?”

For a moment Kei was glad his face was being held in position by Daishou’s hand because he couldn’t see the way his pale skin flushed bright red.

Daishou took a big inhale through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. The smell of the Omega’s slick was almost tangible in the air. That sweet yet slightly spicy smell was clear in Daishou’s nose and there was no way he was wrong about his question. Tsukishima Kei, snarky, disobedient Omega had gotten aroused by being manhandled by him, Daishou Suguru.

Daishou grinned, “Oh? Are you actually getting aroused by being manhandled?” Daisho was half amused and half disturbed by Kei’s obvious arousal. He had expected the blonde male to resist and fight back viciously. Not get aroused from his angry outburst.

“Of course not,” Kei hissed, “It’s the heat, you bastard.”

They both knew what Kei had said was a lie.

Daishou clicked his tongue repeatedly. “You won’t admit it but your body will.” “You need a nice big Alpha cock, don’t you, Tsukishima?”

Kei let out a sound that resembled a growl combined with a whine. He didn’t want to acknowledge it but Daishou was right. It was probably due to their close proximity that it got Kei feeling his entire body had spontaneously combusted into flames. He felt pain slowly building up in his abdomen and growing to a point where he thought someone had taken a hot poker and pushed it straight through his gut.

“Like I said, it’s the heat, you dumb bastard.” Kei wasn’t going to give into his heat that was the one thing he had always told himself. He wasn’t going to be like the other Omega’s he’d sometimes hear from down the hall or in the next room, moaning at the top of their voices while a vibrator or an Alpha’s cock was in their ass.

Daishou was getting a bit irritated by Kei’s refusal and decided to tease him. He stretched one hand, the free one, back to Kei’s ass and lightly touched the growing wet spot. He felt how Kei twitched and shivered underneath him and grinned. His hand repeated the action but only this time, two of his fingers pressed down harshly and pulled a surprised moan from Kei.

“Oh? I didn’t know you could make such sounds,” Daishou grin became twisted and evil. “Let me hear more of those sounds, Tsukishima.” As he said those words, his fingers wiggled in between Kei’s round butt cheeks and pushed down on his dripping asshole.  Doing so removed another moan from Kei and it was longer than the first one and went directly to Daishou’s hardened cock.

He knew that he should stop. What he was doing could cost him his job, his career, everything he had worked to get, but he couldn’t. If it was because he simply couldn’t make himself get off the blonde and leave the room, or if it was because some invisible force kept him there, Daishou had no idea why, but he couldn’t. And so, he stayed there, torturing his Omega patient with slight touches and sudden hard pressing of his fingers till Kei was moaning brokenly and his trousers were soaked with his arousing slick.

“Stop…” Kei brokenly panted through moans. He tried his best to hold his plea in but he couldn’t stand the thought of going through such...pleasure any longer. He finally broke and said what Daishou had wanted to hear all along. “Please,”

Daishou’s hand paused in its act and the owner of the appendage looked down at the male underneath him, surprise clear on his face. He hadn’t thought that the proud, spiteful, arrogant Omega would cave that early on. He was a bit disappointed. He had been looking forward to making Kei _scream._ If that was from pleasure or pain, Daishou wasn’t sure.

“There we go,” Daishou released his grip on Kei and slowly began to rise off of his back. “If you had said that sooner, you wouldn’t have had to go through that.” Daishou’s feet stepped on the ground and he casually wiped his wet fingers on his coat, not caring about the slight stain that remained on the cloth.

Kei couldn’t believe it. He had spent _hours_ –or what felt like it- being pleasured in the most torturous way possible, begging for it to come to an end –and a smaller, much smaller part that he denied existence begged for more- and it had with a simple word like, please?

He slowly turned his head –due to the stiffness he felt after being held in one same position- and looked at Daishou disbelievingly. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Daishou smiled at Kei, the kind of smile that even his eyes looked like they as well were smiling. “I simply wanted to teach you, an overconfident snooty brat, a lesson.”

“So all of that was just a lesson?” Kei gestured with his hand and scoffed when Daishou nodded his head. “You really are a sick bastard.”

“You’re back to being disrespectful so soon after our lesson,” Daishou said with mock disappointment in his voice. “It seems I’ll have to teach you again.”

“There’s nothing more shameful that you could do to me.”

It was the wrong thing to say.

“Do you really believe there is nothing more shameful I could do to you?”

“Yes.”

“You are gravely mistaken, Tsukishima Kei.” Daishou moved quickly and before Kei could process what had happened, he was flipped onto his back and his hands were gripped tightly in Daishou’s. His clothes were somehow removed and discarded on the floor, all the while; the bruising grip on his wrists hadn’t lessened.

Daishou didn’t hesitate for a second. He quickly ran his hand through Kei’s slick and used the moisture to jerk the blonde off, bringing him to the brink of climax and pulling him down harshly by squeezing his cock at the base tightly. He removed his hand from Kei’s cock and unbuckled his belt before replacing his hand with it, tying it tightly around Kei’s wrists to prevent much movement. He then slowly traced his fingers down Kei’s slender, pale body, pausing to tweak and pull at the light pink nipples before moving downwards and ignoring the flushed cock, his fingers found Kei’s soaked hole and he quickly sunk two digits inside. Wasting no time, Daishou began preparing Kei, stretching out his  fingers and curling them a few times before adding another and another till all that remained outside of Kei’s body was his thumb. He rubbed around till he felt a small bump and then proceeded to continuously rub on that spot, smirking when Kei’s whole body twitched and shivered with his orgasm when he scratched with the tip of his fingernail on Kei’s prostate.

Kei regretted his words. There was something more shameful that Daishou could do to him. Something far worse than a simple fondle through his clothes.

Daishou didn’t ease up even when Kei’s orgasm had been completely milked from him. He continued till the blonde was crying –from pain of having another orgasm so soon after his first and part pleasure- and his cock weakly removed a few drops of come on Kei’s stomach.

Daishou pulled out his fingers and bent down to look at Kei’s gaping hole.

The smell coming from Kei’s slicked out hole was exotic to Daishou and it made him want to have a taste, which he did. He pushed up Kei’s insanely long legs and folded them so that his knees were pressing against his chin and his ass was raised high in the air. Balancing the position with his own body pressing against Kei’s back, Daishou spread the plump cheeks and delved inside, slurping and licking as much of Kei’s juices as he could, occasionally grazing the pink, puffed out rim with his teeth.

Kei moaned and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel another orgasm coming on and he didn’t know if he had any semen left inside his balls to come out and while he wanted Daishou to stop, it was like Daishou read his mind and sped up, pursing his lips against Kei’s hole, he literally _sucked_ Kei’s juices from his body and Kei cummed once again, this time, dry.

Daishou reluctantly pulled away from Kei’s hole, wiping away the extra wetness smeared all over his chin with the back of his hand. He would have loved to continue teasing the blonde and making cum over and over again but his own throbbing cock was getting difficult to ignore.

Freeing it from the confining material, Daishou pumped his cock a few times, the remaining slick on his palm helping to smoothen the movement. He moved back so that his body was no longer supporting Kei up and instead, Kei’s legs fell on his sides, bracketing him in the middle and at a good angle for him to place his cock at Kei’s entrance and thrust in as hard as he could in one go, gripping Kei’s hips tightly when he accidentally lost his balance for a second. It seemed the slip was much appreciated as he was rewarded by a loud moan from Kei who didn’t seem to even realize the sound came from him. The shift in angle had his cock pressing up against Kei’s prostate with every thrust of his hips and Daishou watched as Kei, with his eyes closed tightly and tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth opened in a breathy moan, came for the fourth time that day.

The tightening around his cock and the devastating heat made Daishou increase his pace and chase after his own orgasm. His cock widened and widened at the base till he couldn’t pull out anymore and he settled for grinding the thickest part down onto Kei’s prostate, locking them together for when his orgasm hit him and he filled Kei’s insides with his seed.

They stayed knotted together till Daishou’s knot went down and he could pull out. Kei had fallen asleep somewhere after his fifth orgasm and Daishou had found it rather boring to tease the male’s body when he couldn’t see his reactions and had decided to follow in his footsteps and follow him into sleep, he knew there would be much to do when he awoke but for now, he needed some well-deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older!Hinata x Tsukishima
> 
> Tags: Overstimulation, Toys, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Slight Bondage, Lingerie, Powerbottom!tsukki, seme!hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Usagi_peanut, i went through different prompts and ideas trying to find the perfect one but i couldn't and stuck for this, i know its definitely not wwhat you wanted but it was the best i could do, the other versions were more plot than porn, forgive me!!

Hinata didn’t remember how it stated or even the events that led them to his current situation.

What he did remember was, he was taken out by a couple of his friends from college to a strip bar and they had gotten wasted and for some odd reason, he occasionally got flashes of a beautiful blonde male with legs that ran for miles, soft almost shimmering hair and golden eyes so full of heat and desire.

He understood who the blonde was and what happened when he woke up and found he was thoroughly chained to a bed in the middle of some dark, vaguely creepy, sex room. There were a bunch of toys on the counter and other things Hinata did not know where they were supposed to be inserted to and neither did he want to know. He turned away from those things and observed the room. The curtains were a deep, dark red that completely obscured the sun’s light from the room, leaving him in almost complete darkness. There was another door that led to what he guessed was the outside and another closed one to what he summarized was the bathroom. The bed he was lying on was comfortable –except for the minor strain in his arms from having to keep them up- and the sheets were soft. There was a box of condoms and a large bottle of lube resting at the foot of the bed close to his feet.

His assessment of the room came to an end when he heard movement from the closed bathroom door and a few seconds later came out the beautiful blonde male, several inches taller than when Hinata lasted remembered and when his eyes appraisingly passed over the blonde’s body and rested on his feet, he understood why.

The blonde had donned the darkest pair of black heels Hinata had ever seen, the extra height lengthening the view from waist down to toes. He had also worn the sexiest pair of lingerie Hinata had ever seen on any man or woman. The lingerie he wore was black and his upper body was covered on the breasts, the normal way a brassiere does but instead of ending at the bottom of the breasts, the lingerie criss-crossed over the blonde’s ribs before flattening out in two straight lines that spread all the way to his back. The dark color of the lingerie highlighted the blonde’s pale skin and belly-button piercing in the most delicious of ways. Hinata found himself wanting to tug and pull at the piercing till the blonde male begged for mercy. He knew once those chains were released, he most definitely would.

The lower half of his body was slightly more covered than Hinata expected, but he didn’t mind it one bit. Especially not when the blonde male smirked deviously at him and did a little spin of the tips of his high-heels that allowed him a spectacular view of his backside.

Hinata’s lower garments tightened around the crotch area when the blonde spun around. He had thought the male looked divine in the lingerie he could see but he looked so inviting when he turned and let Hinata see what was on his back side.

A lacy black of the same design and color was tailored into the smallest and tiniest of mini-skirts with lacy thigh-high stockings held up by a pair of straps hooked into the smallest G-string Hinata had ever seen. The pale skin of the blonde clothed in that dark, tempting lingerie had Hinata arching his back in a futile attempt to get to the younger male.

“Like what you see?” The blonde male asked, smirking and doing a little bend so that Hinata could see how far up the G-string had ridden. The material was so thin that he could see the outline of the male’s pink asshole. It glistened and gleamed at him, daring him on.

“Very much,” Hinata replied and the blonde laughed a little bit.

‘Jesus Christ, he’s wearing make –up’

It wasn’t a trashy amount of make-up but wasn’t a small amount either; it was simply enough that his golden eyes were highlighted and intensified by the dark eyeliner and eye shadow. His lips were painted an almost bright red color and paired off with the lingerie, heels and the eye make-up; the blonde male looked a million times more gorgeous and sexy than any girl he had ever seen naked.

The blonde walked over to where Hinata was chained up and bent down so that their faces were at level with each other, golden eyes boring into bright orange ones.

“Would you fuck me in this?”

“Absolutely.” Hinata had no hesitation in agreeing. His member was already straining the fabric of his trousers simply by staring, the thought of being inside him, being inside that hole that was teasing him and leaving it gaping wide open had him tugging at his restraints.

“So eager,” He purred, “If your patient,  I’ll let you fuck me hard and fast, leave my ass aching for days so that I can feel the ghost of your dick inside me whenever I sit down or finger myself.”

Hinata tugged again.

“You like that? What? Seeing me finger myself open or leaving my ass gaping wide?” He trailed his fingers from Hinata’s face to his neck, down to his pectoral muscles and feeling them flex and down to his firm abs.

“Tell you what,” His hand had reached to his crotch and he grabbed his dick firmly, feeling how the thick muscle jumped in his grip. “I’ll finger myself and let you watch as I slowly insert one finger inside of me and move it around slowly,” He rubbed his thumb around the head of Hinata’s cock, “till I’m ready for a second one then I’ll move them faster,” He moved his hand faster in time with his words and Hinata arched higher trying to get more friction and letting out a growl when he received none, “and begin curling them, lightly scraping my walls with my nails, then as I adjust to the second finger, I’ll add a third one and curl them and press into the spot that makes me go crazy,” The blonde shifted his grip and suddenly Hinata was close to his climax, “I’ll rub on it frantically till my dick is leaking all over and I’m a crying, moaning mess and then I’ll press down on it harshly,” He pressed down on the vein running through his dick  harshly and he let out a muffled moan, “and come on my fingers.”

The blonde released him and removed his heels, leaving him in the lacy lingerie and the thigh-high stockings that Hinata was deeply appreciating and praising. He climbed on the bed and situated himself in an angle that let him relax his back against the bed while keeping eye contact with Hinata but spread his legs widely so that Hinata would get a clear view of everything he’d be doing.

Keeping eye contact, the blonde male slowly shimmered out of his G-string making sure to flash Hinata both at the front and the back. The G-string reached to his ankles and he pulled out one leg, leaving the underwear on one leg and letting the other leg straighten out in front of him. He reached for that bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers before pressing down on his hole and keeping true to what he’d said, he fingered himself, inch by inch, finger and another finger, making Hinata watch him through it all. And as promised, he found his sweet spot and rubbed on it so hard; he came all over his lingerie, tainting the black with little droplets of white.

He panted through half-open eyelids barely focused on Hinata and slowly drew his fingers out, chuckling when Hinata’s gaze snapped from his eyes down to his asshole. Sitting spread out and panting with a light pink flush all over his body, he asked Hinata, “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did,” He looked at his cock that was straining even harder through the fabric and had begun to wet the trousers slightly. “I really did enjoy that, but you know what I’d enjoy even more,” he paused for dramatic effect and to irritate the younger male.

“What?”

“If you’d untie these,” Hinata tugged on the chains to emphasize his point, “And let me show how to really make you go crazy.”

The blonde laughed and sat up tall, the lingerie shifting with his movements before snapping back to its rightful place. “And how would you do that? Do tell me,” He said and tossed away the underwear, letting it fall on the floor ignored.

“I would tell you but wouldn’t it be much better to show you,” Hinata said back and was rewarded with a small smile, those thin red lips stretching out and he wondered how he would look like with his lips spread wide over his thick cock, his hair in complete disarray, his eyes watering and his throat clenching down on him, nice and hot, he wondered if he would look as gorgeous as he did then.

“Alright, I’ll untie you,” He moved from his position and dropped down to his hands and knees, crawling in a deliberately slow manner to Hinata and raising one long, stunning leg over him till his knees were placed on either side of his hips, locking him there. He bent down so that his rapidly hardening cock rubbed against Hinata’s and stopped when their faces were mere inches apart. “But don’t disappoint me.” And as soon as he finished saying those words, the restraints on him were removed and his hands were free.

Hinata gave them a few minutes to revive and get the blood circulations going, focusing on rutting up against the other male. Once he felt his arms had enough strength, he reached down and rolled them over so that the younger male’s back was pressed down on the bed, his hands held up high above him and his legs spread from where they were knocked apart. He quickly grabbed the confinements that had previously held him and tied the blonde up.

The sight was one of a kind; breathtaking and mind-blowing at one same time. The lingerie, the red lips, the eyeliner, the lewd cock straining out from underneath the miniskirt, the long pale legs clothed in stockings that did justice to them and the smirk that he wore on his lips, as if he’d known that Hinata was going to tie him up.

“Show me what you’ve got, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata grinned and left him on the bed before going to the large expanse of toys and selecting out a few. He went back to the bed and dropped them onto the bed beside the male, letting him stae at what he’d picked out and chose the first one to be used. He chose a double stroker. Hinata grinned and took the lube before squirting it inside the toy and squeezing it making sure the blonde male saw how soaked and wet it was inside –if he couldn’t already tell by the sound.

Hinata placed the entrance of the toy on the blonde’s cock and slowly worked him in, squeezing and pulling all the while, just like a real ass or vagina would have. Once he reached the end of  the male’s cock, he grinned even wider. The younger male had no idea what he had been in for when he’d challenged him and he was about to show him why.

He secretly pocketed his left hand, his right still continuing the act and while the blonde was slowly getting overtaken by pleasure, his eyes rolling back, his breathing labored, his cheeks flushing pink with arousal, Hinata flipped a switch and the toy surrounding the younger male’s cock began to vibrate and pulse maniacally, having been put at the very last and very highest setting.

“Ah ah ah ah…you…what did you do…ngh..” the blonde panted through his moans. His eyes turned into slits and attempted to glare at Hinata who was very giddy at seeing the blonde suffer.

“I am simply going to drive you mad with pleasure.” He leant down and whispered in the blonde’s ear.

He removed his hand from the toy and using the extra slick that dripped from the toy onto his hand he abruptly began fingering him, twisting and turning till he found the special spot and then he began terrorizing him, using his voice as an indicator of whether he was close or not.

“Ngaaah..” He screamed loudly when the sensation of his ass and cock being stimulated at the same time got to his head. “Ah ah ah..ngh.. stop…it..”

“What was that?” Hinata bent down and pretended as if he had not heard him, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said…aaah…jesus fuck…stop…or I’ll come…” He managed to say in between his moans.

“No I don’t think so, you’re going to come three times before I fuck you and then you’ll come twice more, got it?” Hinata didn’t wait for a reply before he –as suddenly as he shoved them in- pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a large black vibrator that was curved to press directly on the blonde’s prostate and like the other sex toy, it also had a vibrating option and Hinata cranked it to the highest and watched with arousal as the blonde writhed and thrashed on the bed before climaxing once, twice and the last time all with the toys at the same high level.

“Ah…stop…it…it hurts now…remove them…please…” The blonde begged, his hand futilely pushing at the toy on his cock. The three orgasms took too much of his energy and he could barely keep his eyes open. The eyeliner and eye shadow and lipstick had been smudged throughout his orgasms and he was sure he looked like a complete mess, like a whore who had been passed round through a biker gang. But he couldn’t care about his appearance with the pain or pleasure balance tipping too far into the pain. He wanted them gone.

Hinata complied and turned them off before removing them and tossing them onto the floor, uncaring about the string of lube and come it left. He wanted to fuck into the blonde so badly but didn’t want to hurt him so he gently held him till he passed out from pure exhaustion, deciding that next time he wouldn’t overwhelm the male so much and would truly fuck him into oblivion.


End file.
